


Silent Treatment

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Zane won't stop staring at him.  Ty thought it was because Zane saw something he liked, but maybe he was wrong.So, why was Zane giving him the silent treatment?
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgnesBlaubart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesBlaubart/gifts).



> Agnes drew a beautiful piece of fanart and this fic just fell into place.
> 
> Check out the art [here](https://wolfskapelle.tumblr.com/post/633412999314620416/silent-treatment-astudyinfic-cut-run).

Ty thought nothing of it when he grabbed the lip gloss off Clancy's desk and put some on. Winter's in Baltimore could be brutal on the body, the cold sapping the moisture from skin and lips. Clancy always kept a stash in her desk and he'd stolen it from her too many times to count. She would hardly be surprised by this latest theft.

Zane had been with the team for a few months now and it would be his first December in Baltimore. Not that it would be much different from the DC office but being right on the water brought a special brand of chill that the people in Washington just didn't know to expect. Ty pocketed the lip balm, knowing he would need it later. One application was never enough with cold like this. Dropping down into his chair with a groan, Ty barely even looked at the computer. It hadn't been behaving (like always) so he decided there was no reason to actually try and work. Besides, it was Friday afternoon. Who did paperwork on a Friday?

Glancing across the desk, Ty knew exactly who did paperwork on a Friday. Zane sat straight, typing furiously as he bit at his lower lip, a tell that Ty wasn't about to point out to him. It was a sign that his partner was thinking hard about something, probably using his near Rain Man level of number crunching to find a problem that no one else even knew existed yet. He really was wasted not being in Financial Crimes but Ty wasn't about to let his partner waste away in that hell hole. No one should have to work for Financial Crimes. That was cruel and unusual punishment.

He was still thinking about that when Zane glanced over at him. It was quick, there and then gone again, but Ty didn't imagine it. And he didn't imagine it when it happened again a few minutes later. Zane looked away as soon as Ty caught him but there was no doubting Zane was staring. Which, in and of itself, was odd. They may fuck like rabbits the moment they got away from this place but at work, they were strictly professional, not even giving a hint of impropriety. 

Until now.

Because Zane's looks weren't innocent. They weren't curious. They weren't even amused. Ty was used to those looks. 

No, these looks were heated. These were the looks Zane gave him before throwing him down on the nearest flat surface. 

Ty loved those looks. But Zane never looked at him like that while they were at work.

The afternoon dragged on and Ty resigned himself to having to wait until Zane finished whatever he was doing before they could go home and act on whatever thoughts his partner had been having all afternoon to cause him to send glances to Ty that made his blood run hot and his pants just a little too tight. To the shock of everyone, however, Zane was the first to log off his computer and grab his coat. "Have a good weekend everyone. See you Monday." 

Without a second glance, he headed for the elevator. They all stared after him for a moment before Ty swore. "Shit, he's my ride. See ya'll later."

"Find out what's wrong with Garrett," Alston told him. "He never leaves early. If he has the flu or something, he should tell us."

Ty absently nodded, waving a hand in Scott's general direction. Whatever had Zane heated up was nothing viral. Ty could basically guarantee that. 

At the elevator, he caught up with Zane. Who said nothing. 

They climbed into Zane's truck. And Zane said nothing.

They arrived at the row house. And he _still_ said nothing. 

Ty unlocked the door, feeling decidedly less certain than he had when they left the office. Zane didn't give him the silent treatment, usually. They were more the yell and hit each other then fuck on the kitchen table kind of couple. (Not that they were a couple. Ty would definitely not use that term. At least not around Zane.) They didn't just let things fester unspoken. 

Okay, maybe Ty did but he had good reasons for that! The main one being that Zane didn't want to hear what Ty was thinking.

Once inside, his nerves got the best of him, and needing something to do with his hands, Ty pulled out the lip gloss he'd stolen from Clancy and put more on. 

Zane growled. A deep, primitive noise that had Ty's knees going weak just from the sound. With a quick swipe of his hand, Zane knocked the small container from Ty's hand and then pressed him against the wall. "Is that what that is?" Zane asked, his voice so deep that Ty wasn't sure normal humans would be able to hear it. It might have been a wavelength particularly tuned to him and his libido. 

"What? The lip balm? I stole it from Clancy. I'll go buy her another one if that's the issue. They cost, what? Three bucks?"

Pressing closer to him, Zane's hips held Ty's against the wall and he could feel just how interested Zane was in something to do with the lip balm. He forced himself to take a deep breath and focus, to figure out what the fuck was going on in his partner's head. Zane's eyes darted to Ty's lips again and again, seemingly without knowing and it finally hit Ty like a truck. 

Oh.

 _Oh_.

His tongue darted out, running along the line of his lips. He could taste the fake cherry flavor of the balm and could feel Zane's cock twitch against his own. "Ty," Zane growled in warning and, _damn_ , if Ty had known this was the reaction he would have gotten, he'd have been wearing the damn lip gloss every day for the last four months.

"What?" he asked and somehow managed to sound innocent though there was no way he was actually fooling Zane.

Zane's hands cupped his face and Ty had just a second to draw a breath before his lover's lips were on his and nothing else mattered. 

Between kisses, Zane complained. "Been distracted all day." "Only wanted to kiss you." "Fucking lip gloss." "Don't ever do it again."

Ty murmured his assent, knowing he would agree to anything right then to get Zane to keep kissing him. As they fumbled their way upstairs, however, leaving a trail of clothes as they went, he knew he'd be picking up a few more things of lip gloss at the store next time he went out. 

Zane might be complaining, but this was one hell of a way to start the weekend and he didn't think Zane was really _all_ that upset. 

But even if he was, Ty could put up with a little complaining if the reward was this.


End file.
